


Your Butler Will Kill Me (but I love you so much that I don't really care)

by khattikeri



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone calls during sex, dantalion should be around 19 i guess, fluffy first time vanilla sex with a butler screaming bloody murder in the background, handjobs, human!AU, overprotective!Kevin, the sex is pretty vanilla so sorry if you were looking for something kinky, though that's just normal kevin LMAO, william turned 18 like a day before this takes place so i guess it isn't underage(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" Dantalion answered, in his sweetest, most innocent voice.</p><p>"You fucking bastard!"</p><p>Dantalion bit his lip, unsure if he should laugh at the butler's distress or cry because of the torture that Kevin would put him through once he finds out just what he's doing.</p><p>"Dantalion Huber," Kevin spat out into his phone, "I believe you know exactly where young master is, and I expect you to tell me this instant."</p><p>Dantalion looked down at the helpless, squirming, naked frame of William Twining right under him.</p><p>"Oh, William? I kidnapped him."</p><p><em>"YOU WHAT?!"</em> </p><p>Dantalion winced. "Aaaaaaand I'm also banging him right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Butler Will Kill Me (but I love you so much that I don't really care)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this shitty idea for weeks. I keep fantasizing about all the possibilities and have like ten alternative endings in my head...ignore the weird title lol i can't come up with titles for shit
> 
> text messages are shown as ' :message ' and each : represents a new bubble of text
> 
> well. enjoy, i guess

...

"Kevin, I know that you are my butler and have reason to look after me, but I'm eighteen now. I can take care of myself and do not need you to coddle me. Now then, I'll be going out, so you should stay here and--"

"No."

"...Excuse me?"

...

Kevin Cecil looked disapprovingly at his young master, William Twining. His eighteenth birthday was only yesterday, for crying out loud. Even if William was turning thirty, there was no way that Kevin would let him out of the manor without his care and supervision.

"Knowing you, young master, you would make the connection that being eighteen means that you are no longer underage, and not being underage means that you can legally...fornicate, for lack of a decent word," Kevin explained.

William scrunched his nose. "You're so prissy, Kevin. What word will you use next, _coitus?_ Don't avoid what it is; just call it sex. Scientifically speaking, it's a perfectly natural thing. Every species breeds."

"I am not letting you _'breed'_ with that incorrigible punk! He's only lusting after you and he obviously doesn't care about you at all!" Kevin retorted, short of anger.

"Dantalion is not a punk! He's an annoying, sports-obessed, art and music-crazed, idiotic, lovable brat, but he is not an incorrigible, lust-filled punk! And you know what? He clearly cares more about me and how I feel than you do!" William fumed. 

Shocked silent, Kevin blinked. When the heated moment passed, he sighed. "Go to your room." Kevin was too tired to argue with William at the moment.

"I'm legally an adult, so I don't have to listen to you." William stuck out his tongue childishly, to emphasize his point. 

Kevin stared at him. Then, he bent over and lifted William up, carrying him over his shoulder, ignoring his yells.

"Kevin! Put --me--down!" William struggled, kicking or punching Kevin weakly in between each word. Unaffected, Kevin wordlessly carried William up the stairs and into his bedroom, gently setting him down before running out the room and locking the door from outside before William could escape.

William banged on the door, jerking the doorknob. "KEVIN! LET ME OUT! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME OUT _THIS INSTANT_ \--"

"I apologize, young master," Kevin responded coolly. "But I request that you stay here while I get groceries. Our garden's vegetables aren't good and the nearest farmer's market is half an hour away. In the time that I am gone, you will stay here." With that, Kevin left.

...

William sulked a bit before faceplanting into his fluffy bed and motionlessly sulking some more. Then, a bright idea came to him.

//To: Idiot ♥  
//From: William

: Kevin locked me in my room and I can't get out :( 

Much to William's delight, Dantalion responded immediately.

//To: Cutie <3  
//From: Dantalion

: WHAT? 

: how dare he

: are u okay?

: he hasnt hurt u or anything right

William smiled softly before typing a response. _That's so sweet of him..._

//To: Idiot ♥  
//From: William

: No, he hasn't. You're so sweet <3

: ...This is awful of me to say but can you kidnap me?

: I'm really upset by this and I want to be with you for a while

William put his phone down and stared at the ceiling. As soon as it started vibrating again, he burst out into a fit of giggles, imagining Dantalion's facial reaction to his texts. Picking it up, he continued to read what Dantalion had to say.

//To: Cutie <3  
//From: Dantalion

: you'll be okay, i promise

: 0///0 kidnap you??

: wait really? r u sure

Immediately, he started typing again.

//To: Idiot ♥  
//From: William

: Yes, I'm sure. Come over right now and bring your spare key.

: I know you remembered, but my birthday was yesterday...

: My /18th/ birthday.

: 18. That means I'm legally an adult.

: I can vote. And do other adult stuff.

: ...Like have sex.

His phone vibrated again.

//To: Cutie <3  
//From: Dantalion

: OH MY GOD

: ON MY WAY 

...

Twenty-five minutes later, William heard the distinct noise of his manor's front door opening. _At least he has enough class to not kick the door down._

William then heard the amazing _click!_ which meant that he was finally free. William jumped out of his bed and leaped into his savior's arms.

"You filthy rich brat. I had to come all this way just to save you from your evil butler. Freaking princess," Dantalion whispered, his hold on William tightening by a fraction.

William smiled fondly against Dantalion's shoulder. "That just means you're my wonderful prince, then."

They hugged for a solid minute, before Dantalion bent over and came back up, carrying William like an actual princess. William snaked his arms around Dantalion's neck and hid his face in Dantalion's shoulder, enjoying the warmth until he was set down so that he could get into Dantalion's car.

The car ride was brutal.

It was only twenty-five minutes from William's manor to Dantalion's apartment including traffic, but the amount of sexual tension in the air around the two made it feel like ages, even with the radio on.

Dantalion parked his car and opened the door courteously for William, who took his hand and walked with him to Dantalion's apartment, which was on the ground floor. As soon as Dantalion unlocked the door and the two were inside, they were all over each other. William jerked Dantalion's face towards him and kissed him eagerly, hands roaming his boyfriend's chest. Dantalion kissed back with just as much fervor, eventually leading them both to his bedroom.

...

Gently pushing on William's hard-on with his knee, Dantalion removed William's tie and brought the boy's wrists up and above his head, tying them both together with it.

Dantalion removed his clothing while he and his boyfriend were kissing languidly, melding their open mouths together, twisting their tongues and biting on plump, swollen lips. Shirts and pants and underwear thrown unceremoniously on the floor, Dantalion gave William a chaste kiss before opening his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. Dantalion took a generous amount and pushed a lube-covered finger inside, fingering William's hole slowly, to avoid hurting him. 

" _Ahn!_ T-This is my first time..." William said, embarrassed. Dantalion kissed him on the tip of his nose, curling the finger inside William. "Mine too," he admitted. "But since I'm with you, I'll enjoy it no matter what."

William squirmed and mewled, letting out tiny pants, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. He was red in the face and unable to move his hands. Just as Dantalion was gazing at how _beautiful_ his lover looked, Dantalion's phone rang.

Caller ID: William's Butler.

_Shit._

Dantalion slid the green button, accepting the call while inserting a second and third finger, scissoring the hole.

"Hello?" Dantalion answered, in his sweetest, most innocent voice.

"You fucking bastard!"

Dantalion bit his lip, unsure if he should laugh at the butler's distress or cry because of the torture that Kevin would put him through once he finds out just what he's doing.

"Dantalion Huber," Kevin spat out into the phone, "I believe you know exactly where young master is, and I expect you to tell me this instant."

Dantalion looked down at the helpless, squirming, naked frame of William Twining right under him.

"Oh, William? I kidnapped him."

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_

Dantalion winced. "Aaaaaaand I'm also banging him right now."

"You're _banging_ \--WHAT? YOUNG MASTER! YOU DEMON! GET AWAY FROM HIM IMMEDIATELY! HOW DARE YOU!" Kevin shrieked.

Dantalion hissed softly at the sudden increase in volume. "You're so noisy...Look, William--"

"I'm in my car and I'm coming there right now. Lay a single finger on him and you're dead. Goodbye."

"Wait! I'll give the phone to William right now, just listen to what he has to say!" 

"...Fine. I'm still on my way there, but I'll listen. Give the phone to young master."

William whined a bit. "I don't wanna talk to him. He doesn't respect my boyfriend or the fact that I can make my own decisions about life. It was fine when I was younger, but he's so protective. No matter what I say right now, he'll just think I'm a naive kid who doesn't know anything. I wish he'd understand..." He sounded so sad that Dantalion stopped fingering him altogether. He smirked, hooking his arms under William's knees and yanking him closer, causing William to yelp. 

"Let's give him a show, then," Dantalion whispered huskily into William's ear, "And punish him for making you sad."

Dantalion put the phone on speaker and set it aside, taking a square package and ripping it open. William sat up, helping Dantalion put on the condom before lying back down on the bed. "I'm putting it in now, okay?" Dantalion said, a bit louder than necessary. 

William gasped, whining in a high-pitched voice at the contact between his hole and Dantalion's cock. "Dantalion," he moaned.

 _"WILLIAM! YOUNG MASTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT IS HE DOING TO YOU?!"_ The sound of traffic could be heard in the background.

Dantalion moved slowly, kissing William's neck before nibbling his earlobe, rubbing small circles on the inside of William's thighs with his thumbs. William let out harsh breaths, rolling his hips. Dantalion moved a hand towards William's cock, swiping a thumb over the slit, pre-cum already spilling from it. Jerking his hand, he pumped William's cock, noting how William's breath hitched.

"Faster," William's voice broke.

Dantalion changed angles experimentally, eliciting a cry from William. Knowing exactly where to move, Dantalion hit that spot repeatedly, grunting and moaning and gradually speeding up his thrusts as well as the handjob he was giving, until William was writhing and screaming in pleasure, so loud that he was drowning out Kevin's yells on the phone, which now lay forgotten on Dantalion's bedside table.

"DANTALION! HARDER!" William cried, and he obliged, leaving bite marks and hickeys on William's neck and shoulders as he did so.

William choked back a sob. "Dantalion, I'm c--"

He unraveled before being able to finish the sentence, spilling cum onto himself and on Dantalion, and Dantalion came almost immediately afterwards.

Dantalion pressed his lips to William's forehead. "I love you," he murmured, and he smiled before collapsing next to him, both of them sound asleep.

...

Kevin was enraged.

He grit his teeth as he slammed his car door shut. _How dare that monstrous delinquent defile young master in such a way?_ Making William scream and cry was not okay. Kidnapping him and using him as some sort of sex toy was far beyond okay; it was downright unforgivable. Kevin was scared of the sight that he'd see when he arrived.

Much to his surprise, the door to Dantalion's apartment was unlocked.

Stomping towards the bedroom, Kevin threw the door open and walked inside. He was about ready to drag Dantalion to court, but fell silent upon seeing the couple.

They were spooning and half-asleep. Dantalion had his arms wrapped around William and neither seemed to realize that Kevin was even there.

"Williaaaaam," Dantalion mumbled sleepily. 

"Mmh," William responded, twitching. "What?"

"I love you so much."

William turned around so that he could face his boyfriend. He kissed Dantalion's forehead briefly before grinning. "I love you too. You made my first time feel safer and more comfortable than it would've been with anyone else." Saying so, William inched closer, cuddling Dantalion.

"You did the same for me. I don't think my first could've been better than this," Dantalion nuzzled William before groaning. "...I feel so bad for what we did to Kevin right now."

William seemed to be pouting. "Don't feel bad. He was mean to me and deserved it."

"Nah, the guy didn't deserve anything like that...He was pretty worried about you. Honestly, if I were him, I'd be screaming too. I should apologize later... _ah!_ William, don't pinch me!"

"Say whatever you want to Kevin after you drop me home tonight. Don't think about him right now," William stated bluntly, trying to hide his obvious annoyance but failing.

Dantalion snickered. "Fine, fine."

Kevin slowly and silently left the room and the apartment, and got into his car, driving back to the Twining manor.

_It was probably wrong on my part to put so little faith in young master that I'd lock him in his room without even talking to him properly._

 _And that delinquent...Well, if he understands that what I did was wrong and that what he did during the phone call was wrong, then I can't call him a delinquent. He clearly loves and cares about young master and young master clearly loves and cares about him, and if that's the case, then I have no right to interfere._

_It's sickening, how cute of a couple they are. But if William is happy..._

_...Then I suppose I will be as well._

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shitty writing and it's pretty out of character, but I wrote it because I'm self-indulgent dantaliam trash and needed to write this before I went insane *sweats* hope you enjoyed it (; ^u^)
> 
> follow me @ khattikeri.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
